Childhood Love
by A Dark Secret
Summary: After an accident, Kaname is forced to change his best friend to a vampire to save him, Zero. What will his pacifist parents think and what will follow? Yaoi.


AN: I noticed that for whatever reason the punctuation wasn't there so I fixed it and reuploaded it. Hope this is better and I tried to make more paragraph breaks for epsilon16.

Start:

"Zero! Don't die! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Twelve year old Kaname was doing everything he could to save his human friend after he'd accidentally lost control of his powers and caused serious damage. Zero's blood was everywhere, and it was taking all of Kaname's will power not to feast on his dying friend. Zero, also only twelve years old, knew he wouldn't survive at this rate. He'd lost too much blood. Kaname was quickly running out of options.

"I'm sorry." he choked, tears glistening in his eyes. Leaning over Zero's neck, he bit down at softly as he could. It took a moment for Zero to realize what was happening, and when he did, he understood what the young pureblood was doing. Kaname held back from drinking Zero's blood, and released his neck. Biting his own wrist, he held it gently against Zero's torn mouth. Zero drank eagerly as his strength came back, his wounds healing quickly. Kaname watched, relieved, as his friend healed, changing painlessly into a vampire, as he'd hoped. Finally, Zero released him and licked Kaname's blood off his lips. Kaname licked his wrist clean and watched as the skin knitted itself back together; leaving no evidence of the teeth that had bitten it earlier. He noticed that the bite marks on Zero's neck had also disappeared. Both of them were at a loss for words, so instead, Kaname just leant over and hugged his friend tightly. Zero hugged him back and the two of them rocked gently as tears streamed down their faces. Finally, they released each other and Kaname gave Zero a little space.

"Here." Kaname said, offering Zero his coat.

"Thanks." Zero said, pulling it on over his newly healed arms. He inhaled Kaname's scent deeply. Kaname stood up and helped Zero up, though he didn't need to. Kaname looked sadly at the blood covered snow. He would have liked to burn it, but he didn't want to risk another accident by using his powers. He settled on covering it up as best he could with the snow. Turning back to face Zero, he began walking. Zero reached out and entwined their hands together, joining Kaname as they began walking back to the Kuran mansion.

Juri's head snapped up when she sensed Kaname nearing the mansion. What bothered her was that she sensed another vampire with him. There was something familiar about the unexpected vampire that she couldn't place. As they got closer, she could tell by the power level reading in her senses that it was a new ex-human. Slightly angry, she began moving towards the front doors. She didn't think highly of turning humans unless it was absolutely necessary. Opening the front doors, she shivered as the cold air came in. Ignoring the low temperature, she walked out onto the front steps. She was relieved to see Kaname, unharmed, walking towards the house, Zero clutching his hand as he stumbled along. She looked around for the other vampire she'd sensed, but there was no denying it. Zero was the vampire.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing towards them. She sincerely hoped Kaname hadn't changed anyone carelessly. Zero squeezed Kaname's hand tightly. Kaname took comfort at Zero's small action. It reminded him that everything was okay now. He looked into his mother's concerned eyes. He tried to gather his thoughts before he began to answer.

"I was trying to get an acorn to pop like the popcorn, and I hurt Zero really bad." He swallowed. Juri could already figure out where it went from there. She could imagine very well what kind of state Kaname had seen his friend in and she knew he was probably still deeply shaken. She pulled them both into a tight embrace, cutting off any further explanation. Both boys were taken aback. Kaname knew his mother's views on changing humans, and even Zero understood it wasn't something taken lightly in the Kuran household.

"Come inside." Juri said, ushering them into the heated mansion. The boys wiped their boots off before stepping inside.

"You can go play with Yuuki in her room." Juri said as she took their outdoor clothes and put them away.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" Kaname said, opening the door to Yuuki's room. Yuuki's eyes lit up when she saw her two favorite boys walk in.

"Oniichan! Zero!" she said excitedly, running toward them. When Yuuki reached them, Kaname picked her up and swung her around before setting her back down. After giving her older brother a hug and peck on the cheek, she went over and hugged Zero. After a moment, she stood back and looked at him oddly. Zero was still covered in blood, even though all his wounds had healed. Yuuki was still too young to drink blood, so it took her a moment to notice the dried blood covering Zero, but it didn't take as long to notice that his energy level had changed, since energy was her form of 'nourishment' until she was older. Just then, Juri walked back in.

"I forgot. Zero, you're still a mess. Kaname, could you please go help him get cleaned up. You can both play with Yuuki after." She said apologetically.

"Okay." Both boys agreed.

"Thank you." Juri said. Just as the boys were about to leave, Yuuki flung herself at them.

"But I want to play with them now, Mommy." Yuuki explained, looking at her mother hopefully. Juri sighed. She felt bad about letting Yuki see the boys and then making them go away, but Zero really did need a bath.

"Would it be too much of a problem if Yuuki came?" she asked the boys. They both shook theirs heads.

"Okay, go on." Juri said, shooing them out to the bathroom. Kaname led them into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

Zero looked around the huge bathroom. Although he practically lived at his friend's house, he had yet to see all the bathrooms. This one had a shower stall, a tub the size of a kiddie pool, a foot bath, a toilet, three sinks, tons of counter space, and a huge mirror that covered an entire wall. Kaname lifted Yuuki up and set her on the counter. As he helped Zero strip, he noticed he had blood on himself too, and took his own clothes off. Making sure neither of them had anything in their pockets; he put their clothes in the foot bath to help get some of the blood out. Grabbing a cloth out of the linen closet, he soaked it in warm water.

"Tub or shower?" he asked. Zero shrugged.

"Then maybe a soak in the bath first and then wash everything off in the shower." Kaname suggested.

"Sure." Zero agreed. Climbing into the tub, Kaname helped Zero in after him. He turned the water on and started rubbing Zero down gently with the wet cloth as the tub filled, the water slowly rising. Zero lifted his arm up so Kaname could clean under it. Kaname grinned slyly before he began tickling Zero's underarm with the cloth.

"Hey! That tickles!" Zero laughed, trying to wriggle away. Yuuki started laughing.

"Stop squirming! You're splashing me!" Kaname said, still tickling his friend. Yuuki laughed harder as the water went flying everywhere.

"Stop tickling me and I'll stop splashing you." Zero laughed.

"Never!" Kaname retorted. Yuuki hopped off the counter and joined the splashing and tickling.

"Hey! Two against one! No Fair!" Zero laughed, splashing Yuuki back. Then, turning to face Kaname, he grinned slyly.

"You need a bath too." He said. Then he grabbed the cloth from Kaname and began tickling him before his friend had a chance to react. By now, the water was up to the boy's knees, and it was hard to move away without splashing huge amounts of water over the edge of the tub. Yuuki was happily soaked, and the floor was covered in water. This was the sight Haruka walked in on.

"All right, guys. Calm down." He said, laughing at the silly kids.

"Daddy!" Yuuki exclaimed, running over to her father and giving him a sopping wet hug. Haruka quickly felt the water soaking through his clothes.

"You guys try not to make a bigger mess, and I'll go get you some fresh clothes." After shaking his head in disbelief, he left, closing the door behind him. Kaname looked at his friend and burst out laughing at the picture his dad had walked in on. Zero laughed a little awkwardly. He'd been taking baths with Kaname and even Yuuki since they were toddlers, but he felt a little shy at their dad seeing him like that

"What are you blushing for?" Kaname asked, playfully. Zero looked up, embarrassed, and caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. Sure enough, his face was deeply flushed.

"It's from the steam." He barked out the first excuse that came to mind.

"What steam?" Kaname said, motioning towards the crystal clear mirrors.

"Besides," he continued, "you're blushing more the more you deny it." Yuuki had been looking back and forth between the two, and finally burst out laughing again.

"You're embarrassed because Daddy saw you in the bath!" she giggled. Zero and Kaname both looked at her. Neither of them could believe she'd just said that. Kaname looked carefully at Zero.

"Is she right?" he asked. Zero managed a small nod.

"Alright, I'm sorry I teased you." Kaname apologized.

"Do you still want to soak a bit, or go to the shower or what?" he asked, changing subject.

"Shower, I guess." Zero shrugged. Kaname turned the water off and took the plug out. The boys clambered out as the water began draining.

"Ewie." Yuuki giggled.

"What?" Zero asked. Yuuki pointed at the boys' feet.

"Your feet are all pruny." She said, scrunching her face. Kaname and Zero looked down at their feet. Sure enough, they were all wrinkled from being in the water so long. They both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Turning to Yuuki, Kaname had a suggestion.

"They're the new fashion trend; you should try it." Then both boys moved in and picked her up.

"Noooo." Yuuki giggled. The boys stopped, standing her up on the edge of the tub.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Kaname asked innocently.

"They can't be the new fashion trend because if you went out in public to show people, you'd have shoes on and they couldn't see." Yuuki explained. Zero was surprised by the degree of logic the seven year old had, but Kaname was used to it. Vampires matured at a different rate than humans, especially purebloods, who were taught to be powerful, logical strategists from a very young age. He grinned.

"Well you won't know how much you like it until you try it." He said, and with that, he plopped her down in the draining tub, fully clothed. Yuuki stood very still for a moment before cracking a grin.

Kaname and Zero ran into the shower stall as Yuuki began splashing them with water. Closing the stall door, Zero turned on the water.

"Hey! That's my job." Kaname teased, taking the shower head off the bracket. He began spraying them both down, when he heard Yuuki had finally stopped splashing.

"Close your eyes." Kaname instructed as he began washing Zero's silver hair. He noticed Zero was shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little." Zero confirmed. Kaname tried to move the shower head so the warm water covered as much of Zero's body as possible. Zero finally stopped shaking, and Kaname continued washing him. Zero opened his eyes when the spray left. Kaname had finished cleaning him and begun washing himself. Kaname almost dropped the shower head when Zero hugged him, seeking warmth in the absence of the warm water. Zero's wet body pressed against his own felt oddly good.

"Do you want to help me wash?" he asked. Zero looked up at him.

"Sure." He said after a moment.

"Do you want the shower head or the soap?" Kaname asked. Zero thought for a moment before grabbing the soap off the shelf. Pouring some on his hand, he tentatively began washing Kaname's chest. When Zero finished there, Kaname rinsed the soap off with the water. Zero washed Kaname's shoulders, arms, back, legs, and hair, and Kaname rinsed all the soap off. Finally, they both stopped.

"Do you want to finish washing me?" Kaname asked, referring to the middle area Zero had avoided. Zero blushed a deep red.

"I'll finish cleaning you where I missed too." Kaname bargained. Zero swallowed.

"Okay." He agreed. Moving behind Kaname, Zero began washing his but.

"Don't forget between the cheeks." Kaname reminded him. Zero bit his lip before running his soapy fingers up Kaname's crack. Kaname had to hold back a moan. When Zero finished, Kaname washed it all off. He turned around so Zero could do his front. Zero paused for a moment. Kaname could sense his indecision.

"What if I wash you there first?" he asked.

"Okay." Zero said so quietly that Kaname could only hear because of his sensitive vampire hearing. He placed the shower head back on the bracket to free his hands and poured some soap in them. Moving closer, he gently began lathing Zero's small penis. Zero trembled slightly as Kaname moved on, washing his balls and the sensitive skin underneath. Taking the shower head back in his hand, Kaname rinsed the soap off Zero's flushed skin.

"Now it's your turn." He said, offering Zero the soap. Zero held his hand out and Kaname poured some on it. Carefully, Zero copied his friend's actions, not feeling quite as uncomfortable now that Kaname had already done it to him. Kaname rinsed himself off and sprayed Zero's outstretched hands clean. Once again replacing the shower head, Kaname poured more soap on his hands and moved behind Zero. He washed Zero's cheeks before slipping his fingers in between. Zero was still trembling, but Kaname noticed that now his breathing had picked up and his heart was racing as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking the shower head and rinsing Zero once again. Zero nodded subtlety. Kaname turned the water off and replaced the shower head.

"YAAAY! You're done!" Yuuki squealed. Kaname opened the stall door and the two boys stepped out, shivering. Yuuki, still in the tub, tried to climb out. Being too small, she fell back down into the emptied tub. The two boys had very different reactions when the scent of blood entered the air. Kaname rushed forward to make sure his sister was okay, but Zero just froze, his eyes turning blood red. Kaname reached into the tub and gently lifted his sister out; sitting her on the wet floor so she was leaning against the side of the tub. There was blood running down her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The question wasn't actually as stupid as it sounded. Bumping your head hard enough for it to bleed, wasn't very harmful to a vampire child, even one Yuuki's age because of her strong blood.

"I'm okay." She smiled reassuringly. Thump. Kaname turned around to see Zero had slumped to the floor and was now holding himself tightly as he rocked back and forth, battling the hunger inside him. Yuuki crawled over to Zero and offered him her wrist. She'd seen her brother act like this when he'd first become old enough to crave blood and she knew what Zero wanted, but was too afraid to take. Zero stopped rocking and looked determinedly at the ground. Yuuki coming so close and offering her blood like that wasn't helping his self-control. Kaname joined them and sat beside Zero.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you don't take too much." He said reassuringly, as he rubbed his friend's back comfortingly. Yuuki pressed her wrist against Zero's mouth, deliberately grazing it against an aroused fang. Zero's fangs throbbed with need. He gently began licking the soft skin of Yuuki's wrist before he finally bit down. He drank eagerly, his hands moving to hold Yuuki's wrist against his mouth.

"That's enough." Kaname said finally. Zero reluctantly slid his fangs out of Yuuki's wrist and licked the already healing wounds clean. He felt much better now, and the blood on Yuuki's forehead wasn't bothering him as much anymore. Watching Zero drink Yuuki's blood had made Kaname thirsty. Moving Yuuki's bangs out of the way, he leant over and licked the blood off her forehead.

"Hey! That tickles!" Yuuki squealed. Kaname ignored her meager attempts to shove him off. Zero smiled softly at the cute couple, resisting the urge to hug them both tightly. Finally Kaname finished, releasing Yuuki as he got up to grab them all towels. He came back from the linen closet a moment later with three pristine white towels. Handing one to Zero, he sat down and began helping Yuuki out of her sopping wet clothes. There was a knock at the door. Zero quickly covered himself up with the towel.

"Come in." Kaname answered. Haruka opened the door cautiously, remembering what he'd found last time.

"I brought your clothes." he said, setting them down on the thankfully dry counter.

"Dinner will be ready soon. So come down when you're done here." He added.

"Okay. Thank you." The children agreed. When the door closed behind his father, Kaname got up and handed the clothes out. They all moved to a small dry spot so the could dress without getting their new clothes wet. When they finished, they all stood back and took a look at each other. Yuuki was wearing a little pink dress with flowers all over it. Zero had on a collared shirt with a V-neck sweater and brown cargo pants. Finally, Kaname was wearing his usual collared shirt with his black jacket, and had managed to pull some tight denim jeans over his still slightly wet legs. None of them had put their socks on yet, knowing they had to cross the wet ground to get out. Leading the way through the driest patches he could find, Kaname reached the doorway, setting his towel on the ground as he dried his feet off before finally putting on his socks. The other two quickly followed suit, draping their towels on the towel rack just inside before following Kaname down to the dining room.

They were greeted by the delicious scent of the dinner that awaited them. Haruka and Juri were already seated and the three children took their places.

"Itadakimasu." They all said before they began eating the delicious food before them.

"The food is very good. Thank you Mom." Kaname said politely.

"Yes. Thank you Mommy!" Yuuki smiled.

"Thank you, Mother." Haruka copied.

"Thank you, Juri-sama." Zero said finally. Normally the Kuran mansion was filled with servants. Not nearly as many as a regular Pureblood family's because Juri and Haruka insisted on them all being pacificsts. Right now most of them were visiting their families for the holidays, so Kaname and Yuuki's parents were doing most of the household work. A few of the servants dropped in once a week or so to keep the place in relative order though. When they had all finished, everyone helped clean up. As soon as they were done, Kaname said goodnight and began to leave.

"Don't you want dessert?" His mother asked, surprised.

"No thank you." He said politely, "I think I'll go get ready for bed." he explained.

"May I please be excused as well?" Zero asked politely.

"I want to go get ready for bed too!" Yuuki said excitedly, following her brother. Juri just nodded in shock. Dessert was just banana splits, so it wasn't like she'd spent hours making it. The children filed out of the kitchen as they headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Kaname said as he turned into his room.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan!" Yuuki said, hugging her brother. She went over and hugged Zero goodnight before turning into her own room.

"Goodnight." Zero said as they closed their doors behind them. He walked past their rooms, situated on opposite sides of the hall, to his own room. When he'd started sleeping over all the time, Juri had just given him the guest room he usually used and let him decorate it to his liking. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him. Opening the dresser drawers, he found a set of green pyjamas he'd brought from home. Even though they'd been washed since he came here, he could smell Ichiru on them with his enhanced senses. Tossing his dinner clothes in the laundry hamper, he changed into his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, he came out and laid down in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. He lay there for a few minutes, unconsciously holding his neck where Kaname had bit him. After a while, he got up and went to Kaname's room.

"Yes?" Kaname asked when he heard a quiet knock at the door, he could already sense who it was. Zero stepped cautiously inside, closing the door behind him.

"Can I please sleep with you?" He asked quietly. Kaname nodded and scooted over, making room for Zero on the bed. Zero climbed in, a bit nervous as he once again pulled the covers over himself. Kaname saw his friend was shaking like crazy and wrapped his arms protectively around the small boy. Zero calmed, and after a few minutes of silence, he fell asleep in Kaname's arms. Kaname looked up when his door opened again, revealing Yuuki in her night gown. Careful not to wake Zero, he waved her over and she curled up beside him, snuggling under the covers. She looked, smiling softly at Zero sleeping soundly on the other side of Kaname before she too fell asleep next to the comforting form of her brother. Kaname lay there for several minutes, listening to the steady breathing of Zero and Yuuki and feeling there hearts beat against him.

When Juri was sure the children were all sleeping, she went upstairs to check on them. Quietly opening Kaname's door first, she smiled at the heart warming sight that met her. Zero was curled up in Kaname's arms while Yuuki was snuggled up behind her brother. She was used to Yuuki sneaking into her brother's room, and although this was the first time she'd seen Zero sleeping in Kaname's bed, it was normal for there to be a certain closeness between ex-humans and their makers, although it wasn't always as positive a closeness as between the two boys. She mentally called for Haruka to come see, and he showed up moments later at her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched the three children sleeping peacefully in each other's comfort. Finally the couple stepped out of the quiet room, shutting the door behind them as they went down to their room. It was well past noon and they were both ready to get some much needed rest after a long night.


End file.
